User talk:JSquish
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 23:01, March 29, 2010 |} |} Edits DO NOT MAKE SO MANY EDITS ON ONE PAGE AT ONCE. A single edit is enough, and this many clogs up recent changes. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :You can make multiple, but not so many at once. It's one thing if you make a second a few minutes later, but it's completely different if you make 5 or 6 in 10 minutes. There is a reason for the preview button. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 15:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Please do not reply to just say "I don't know." If someone is asking a question, they are not asking you personally. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 19:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Quote from Talk:Buttered Popcorn: "I don't know, I don't have the iPad version yet. JSquish at Wed. 9:07" Also, don't forget to sign your comments on talk pages. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 22:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Time What time is it there? In your place? --Randomguy3000 14:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : Because here in the Philippines, it's 11:00 pm --Randomguy3000 15:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Bacon Sorry about that. It just looked suspiciously like some types of vandalism we've had in the past, and it was an Unregistered Contributor. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, no you were not (an unregistered contributor when you made bacon). --'I have a pot on my head!' Randomguy 05:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations You have been granted administrator and rollback privileges. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 14:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) .anti profile page vandalism Sir, can you help me out please. Some guy is always vandalizing my profile page. he has no account he just uses an IP address. I will greatly appreciate it if you will look into it TheHardinero 06:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the immediate action Sir! really appreciate your help TheHardinero 12:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Page Problems One of the pages I'm following, titled Brains, has been wiped clean of all information and replaced with a rather nasty message. While I intend to try to restore it, I cannot do it alone. Please get as much help as you can. Note that I am currently notifying other admins as well. Zombieman1350 19:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Problem Update The Brains page has been restored, but it seems there may be other pages that require fixing. Zombieman1350 21:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean why was the Bacon page deleted? It's fine. WakaWakaPOW 20:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC)WakaWakaPOW :Was there ever any concern over the Bacon page? JSquish 00:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) What do you have to do to become admin? I know you have to have over hundreds of edits and you have to be on often.But what else do you have to do.Answer back soon please. ~Pab~ Are you still active?